the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenic (Clan of the Dead Stag)
Position in the Clan All the attempts of Empire to make something useful out of him was wasted. For now, the only thing the dragons of the Clan of the Dead Stag ask him to do is criticize about inventions or decisions made in the clan. They know that Arsenic is such a bad-mouth that if there is any mistake, or something wrong, he would find it and point it out. He earns daily the right to stay in the clan by doing small supplies and chores, but he won’t do more than the minimum required. Arsenic is also a storyteller at is spare time. But you don’t have to expect a happy ending. In his stories, everything gets worse and end badly. Personality This dragon is typically the kind of guy who could be great and important thanks to his fighting, magical and intellectual abilities, but is just nothing because of his bad personality. Arsenic is boring, exasperating and a pain in the nose for every dragon of the clan. He is a bad-mouth and he never loses an opportunity to discredit someone. He likes to make fun of his clan mates, harry young hatchlings with jolted touch on the nose and be a lazy lazy bone! Also, he is the first to claim that The Exalter Priests are useless in Plague Flight as there are a plenty of proud dragons ready to fly to the Plaguebringer. In short, this dragon is a shame, this dragon is a mess, this dragon is a waste. Appearance Even for a Ridgeback, Arsenic has a very long nose. He is tall and thin but don’t really have large wings. Like every dragons of his specy he has a lot of pics all along his spinal column. His blue bar body is covered of goldenrod gems that also pop on his brown wings but he lost his belly gems. Since he was lightning-struck by his mother, his belly scales are softly glowing and a strange lighting bulb grew on his for head. He also has multiple burnt purplish-blue scars all over the body and the face, he got because of the thunder shock. Abilities Physical He doesn’t train himself to develop his physical abilities in purpose to be effective in battles, so he stays in the average of the Ridgeback specy. However he is dexterous with his hand and does well the thing when he comes to do them. Intelectual Proved by is ability to find arguments to discredit things, he is not a stupid dragon, he is only too lazy to think about important stuff. Magical Even if Arsenic is a Plague dragon and he never shown any magical abilities, he curiously developed some kind of lighting magic when he was struck by lightning. Nonetheless to say that he is actually really proud of it and boasts a lot about his unexpected power. Empire would like that Arsenic uses his powers in battles… but the Ridgeback only uses them to give electric shocks to his clan mates. When Arsenic silently approaches his long nose to the butt of a dragon, that is never of good omen… *zap* - *screech* Relations Family * PaonDragon (Father) Even if Arsenic is always claiming that The Exalter Priests are useless in Plague Flight, this opinion never really affected his relation with his father. PaonDragon usually refers to him as a “dump son”, unable to understand the power of Exaltees, but he looks at him with amusement and sympathy. Arsenic sees his father as a nice crazy dragon but he also like him a lot for didn’t make a scandal about his life choice. * Toxyne (Mother) She is now an Exaltee, but when she used to live with the Clan of the Dead Stag, Arsenic and her did their best to avoid each other. They used to be really closed, but everything changed when Arsenic made the choice to refuse to become Priest and his duties. When she heard about his decision, she burst of anger, what provoked a heavy storm above the lair, and a powerful lightning stroked Arsenic. He miraculously survived this attack but that sounded the death knell of their relation. Since this day, neither addressed a single word nor gave a single glimpse to the other. They used to live in the lair like if the other didn’t existed. Arsenic is glad to see that his mother is now gone, surprisingly, not with bad intentions at all. He knows that she is where she always wanted to be: near the Plaguebringer. However, it’s also more comfortable to move and live in the lair without the presence of Toxyne near him. * Syndetta (Mate) Because of his bad unbearable nature, he never find any female dragon who to be his mate in the clan. However, his clan mates know that he find love not only out of the clan, but out of the flight itself. Actually, he is devoted to Syndetta, a Witch Doctor from Wind Flight. According to the others dragons of his clan, she must be really insane, or really strong minded to bear Arsenic as a mate. Maybe both! But the ridgeback is madly addicted to her. As future exaltee are looking thought The Wyrmwound, Arsenic is always turned towards The Windswept Plateau. * Ethylen (Little Brother) Ethylen is one of the little Brothers of Arsenic. The purple ridgeback leaved the Clan of the Dead Stag in his young age to go to live in The Witty Knight one’s. Now that the clan moved from Shadow to Plague lands, the two brothers meet again and can spend more time together. Arsenic had to learn to know his younger brother and appreciate him enough to be lazy together. However, Arsenic thinks that Ethylen is pretty gay and acts in a weird way sometimes. But Ethylen screeches like a flamenco when Arsenic zaps him, which is fun.~ * Unnamed (Lost Little Sister) Arsenic never really recovered of the lost of his young sister. The circumstances of her disparition are unsured, but the Spy of the clan track her piste to the Light lands. Arsenic developed an hate for Light Dragons and their Deity. He would never talk about her to other dragons, but the feelings are still so strong that he cries sometimes at night. * Tame, Cross & Glorify (First Clutch Children) They are the first children he got with Syndetta. He doesn’t share any particular bound with them as he didn’t raised them. Tame and Cross gone in their early ages to live with their mother in the Wind Flight wile Glorify decided to join the army of the Plaguebringer. * Sonate (Daughter) Sonate is his the only daughter from the second clutch they had. She still live in the Clan of the Dead Stag and now that she is fully grown up, she is one of the only dragon Arsenic could bear. In fact, she looks alike Syndetta but with Arsenics genes what pleases him a lot. They rarely spoke together, but he likes to hear her to sing and he thinks that she is very beautiful. Never he would give her a nose shock. * Sen, Syn & Exalt (Last Clutch Sons) The last clutch was a huge clutch of 5 babies. Three of them still live in the Clan of the Dead Stag. Arsenic is not really close to his sons… The twins Sen and Sin prank the clan and pretend to be a single dragon. Arsenic thinks that this joke is funny, so he keep their secret and let them act as they want. He never talk to Exalt, his last son, because the young dragon wish to become an Exalter Priest and so they don’t share the same interests. Friends No friends. That’s what you get being a bad-mouth. But Arsenic is fine with that… He doesn’t really think that he need any friends. * Alrun (Only Friend, kind of...) The more Arsenic look at her, the most he is convinced that Alrun is in fact the sister he lost years ago. This is her new body and her spirit lives in it. He tried to explain that to his family and clan mates, but even though they recognized a disturbing resemblance between the two dragons, they think it is only a coincidence. Arsenic can’t explain his feelings but he knows he is right. It’s her. It’s her soul! For that reason, he simply can’t hurt her and he acts toward her in the more friendly way he can. Members of the Clan All the attempts of Empire to make something useful out of him was wasted. Arsenic is boring, exasperating and a pain in the nose for every dragon of the Clan of the Dead Stag. They agree to say that the only thing Arsenic knew is to get on everybody's nerves! And he would say that they are all a bunch of weenies! For now, the only thing they ask to him is criticize about inventions or decisions made in the clan. They know that Arsenic is such a bad-mouth that if their is any mistake in their work, he would find it and point it out. Background Arsenic is the first born of PaonDragon, The Exalter Priest of the clan. Because of that, he was supposed to succeed his father with the exaltation duties but that was before they discovered Arsenic doesn’t care about this kind of stuff. When he came to his parents to talk about his decision, his mother burst out of anger. She casted a heavy storm above the lair, and a powerful lightning stroked Arsenic. The bolt ran in his body from nose to tail and let him unconscious, badly injured, on the ground. He miraculously survived this powerful attack but he kept several burnt purple-blue scars all over his body and face. He also lost some gems and more surprisingly, his belly scales started to softly glow while a strange lighting bulb grew on his for head. Since his younger half-brother and half-sister had been finally chosen to be the successor of PaonDragon and Toxyne, Arsenic is now officialy free of his destiny. He is also really relieved about that, becoming a Priest was the last thing he wanted to be. Trivia * His nicknames are both Bad-Mouth because of his personality, and ZapNoz for his habit to give a sock to other dragons by touching them with his nose. * He hates hatchlings and likes to keep them away from him by giving them shocks on the nose. He would say that the best to electrify are the tundra, because their fur puffs! * It is commonly said that Arsenic survived to the Lighting Shock casted by Toxyne because of he would had inherited special body constitutions from Lighting Flight thanks to her. In fact, it’s unclear to know if the thundershock awakened a Lighting power he already had inside his genes or if Arsenic is just able to store up electric energy. * Since the day he met Syndetta, Arsenic collects feathers. The Tale of Arsenic WIP Category:Plague Dragon Category:Ridgeback Category:Male Category:Elemental Category:Storyteller